Kombu Infinity
|level = Tiger |japanese = Ami Naito |english = Tara Sands}}Kombu Infinity (昆布インフィニティ, Konbu Infiniti) is a Tiger-level Mysterious Being that appeared in Z-City. It heard a rumor that a strong being was present in the Z-City Ghost Town. However, when the real creature couldn't be found, it decided to pose as the strong creature before being chased off by Saitama. Appearance Kombu Infinity's full appearance was never revealed. It resembles the silhouette of a young person, with visible big, round eyes, and a mouth with some teeth missing. It has all the necessary limbs and kombu, seaweed tentacles as hair. When Kombu Infinity walked its feet squelched. Although it has an androgynous appearance, it speaks with a female's voice. Personality Kombu Infinity has a sinister and scary personality. It heard the rumor of the strong being, coming there to fight it for enjoyment. It likes to fight them, being almost fascinated by their abilities and enjoys their defeat. It also seems that the creature spoke in the plural form, referring to itself as "we". Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Kombu Infinity shows up in Z-City after hearing the rumors of strong creatures living in the city. As it is walking around, the two A-Class heroes Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio show up. Golden Ball attacks immediately, but Kombu Infinity swats his attack to the side with one of its tentacles. At the same time, Kombu Infinity sneaks one of its tentacles through a storm drain and out behind Golden Ball. Kombu Infinity then grabs Golden Ball by the ankle and drags him down the road and then throws him into the side of a building, rendering him unable to fight. As Golden Ball falls to the ground Kombu Infinity takes the chance to attack Spring Mustachio, swatting at him with two of its tentacles. Spring Mustachio dodges and jumps away and takes out his weapon. Kombu Infinity sends out several tentacles to attack, but Spring Mustachio blocks them all. He then takes a stance and launches an attack at Kombu Infinity who dodges to the side. Spring Mustachio then calls for backup and asks Kombu Infinity why it is there in the city. Kombu Infinity mentions that it came from somewhere else and that since it found no strong creatures, itself would become the rumored monster. Some time later Kombu Infinity wins against Spring Mustachio and is about to head further into the city when it notices someone walking towards it. Saitama appears, wearing a track suit and carrying a grocery bag, and stops in front of Kombu Infinity and mentions that he forgot to buy Kombu soup stock. Later, several heroes show up to the scene and find a massive hole through a building and a piece of kombu on the ground. Saitama is then shown boiling the kombu he ripped from Kombu Infinity's head. Abilities and Powers Kombu Infinity is a formidable being, seeing how it was able to defeat two low-ranked A-Class heroes with minimal effort despite only being a Tiger-level threat. Physical Abilities Kombu Tentacles: Kombu Infinity has hair growing out of its head in the form of kombu, which it uses both offensively and defensively. According to Spring Mustachio, these tentacles are about as strong and resilient as steel. Kombu Infinity has used its tentacles to defend itself, whipping its opponents or grabbing and throwing them. Enhanced Strength: Kombu Infinity is strong enough to smack away objects that have the force to pierce steel. Enhanced Speed: Kombu Infinity appears to be quite fast, as it was able to dodge Spring Mustachio's Tomboy. Fighting Style Myriad of Tentacles (無数の触手, Musū no Shokushu): Kombu Infinity relies heavily on its tentacles to fight. Kombu Infinity utilizes them to both defend and attack. Major Battles Trivia *Kombu Infinity is the first Mysterious Being that did not get killed during an encounter with Saitama. *The battle between Kombu Infinity and Saitama lasted a total of 1 second(s). References Navigation fr:Médusalgues Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Tiger Category:Manga Original